


My Heart Beats Again

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Established Relationship, M/M, Poetry, Screenshots, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1575194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a sequel to Numb. Jim and Spock reunite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart Beats Again

  


Do you hear how my heart beats now?  
  
I thought I had lost you forever.  
  
I was dead as you were.  
  
No longer alive, for you left too soon.  
  
You are alive now, as I hold you near.  
  
I can feel our hearts, beating in tandem.  
  
I no longer fear death, for you are with me.  
  
If this is our last place together, than so be it.  
  
We shall leave hell behind us and embrace eternity.  
  
There is no glass between us.  
  
Nothing, to separate us now.   
  
My sacrifice was just.  
  
And I would do it again, without hesitation.  
  
Let us disappear into the night, for we have found each other again.


End file.
